Halo
by akiismarina
Summary: Songfic. Spoilers for Hero in the Hold. Brennan is feeling the after affect of Booth's brush with death. An unexpected visit allows her to see Booth's HALO, and understand her feelings for him.


**_This is my first songfic - hope you like!_**

* * *

**Halo**

Brennan rubbed her puffy, red-rimmed eyes and, for the tenth time in the past five minutes, attempted to focus on the folder in front of her. Music was playing softly on the radio in the background Her eyes passed over various documents about the skeletal condition of a 500 year old skeleton from New Zealand. Her eyes glazed over as she though back to earlier that day.

* * *

_ It was nearly time for Brennan's award ceremony, and Booth was still no where in sight. Mild irritation was growing in Brenan's mind as she replayed her conversation with Booth just earlier that day, when he insisted that he would be on time, provided she stopped calling and harassing him. The sound of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. She answered, ready to yell at Booth, only to have her boiling blood freeze in her veins at the sound of the Grave Digger's altered voice._

_ Brennan's heart was pounding as she confronted the woman who stole her partner. And unfamiliar anger filled her, and she was suddenly overcome with the desire to cause this remorseless woman pain. For the first time in her life she allowed her body to act, leaving her mind in the panic ridden rut it had fallen into. _

_ Adrenaline rushed through Brennan's veins as she rode in the helicopter. Jared had given her an impossibly short amount of time to find Booth. Her brow furrowed; she would find Booth or die trying. Screw Navy protocol. She looked out the door at the death trap the Grave Digger had set. A glimpse of white caused her to do a double take. Hope filled her senses as she directed the pilot toward the flash of white. They dropped altitude at the carrier's deck treating Brennan to a view of Booth. He seemed to hesitate, despite her desperate calls for him. When he finally did run to the plane and leap in, Brennan immediately grasped him, holding him close. _

* * *

Brenan woke from her revere as a melodious voice floated through the radio and filled her living room.

_**Remember those walls I built**_

_**Well, baby they're tumbling down**_

_**And they didn't even put up a fight**_

_**They didn't even make up a sound**_

For a moment Brennan felt a strange connection to the song, but not recognizing the words nor singer, she shrugged it off. A soft knock at her door caused her to jump, illogical fear jolted her completely back into reality. She treaded softly toward the door, glancing at the clock on her way. 12:45. Feeling unusually cautious, she peered through the peep-hole. On the other side of the door stood Booth. Seemingly sensing Brenan's gazed, he cast a charm smile at her.

_**I found a way to let you in**_

_**But I never really had a doubt**_

_**Standing in the light of you halo**_

_**I got my angel now**_

_**It's like I've been awakened**_

_**Every rule I had you breakin'**_

_**It's the risk that I'm takin'**_

_**I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now**_

_**I'm surrounded by your embrace**_

_**Baby I can see your halo**_

_**You know you're my saving grace**_

Brennan unlocked the door, fumbling slightly in her rush, and opened it. When she got it opened, Booth shot her a warm smile, and held up a Thai food take out bag. Grinning in response, Brennan turned and began to clear away her papers on the living room coffee table.

Booth followed her, sliding the door closed with his foot. Booth watched her, feeling an underlying tension that wasn't usually present. Concern about what was running through Brenan's ever moving mind caused Booth to gently rub her back as he placed the food bag on the table.

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your face**_

_**Baby I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

**_Hit me like a ray of sun_**

**_Bruning through my darkest night_**

**_Your the only one that I want_**

**_I'm addicted to you light_**

**_I swear I'd never fall again_**

**_But this don't even feel like falling_**

**_Graity can't forget_**

**_To pull me to the ground again_**

**_Feels like I been awaken_**

**_Every rule I had you breakin'_**

**_The risk that I'm takin'_**

**_I'm never gonna shut you out_**

**_Everywhere I'm looking now_**

**_I'm surrounded by your embrace_**

**_Baby I can see your halo_**

**_You know your my saving grace_**

**_You're everything I need and more_**

**_It's written all over your face_**

**_Baby I can feel your Halo_**

**_Pray it wont fade away_**

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo, halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Halo, halo**_

****Warmth spread from the spot on her back where Booth's hand rested. Goosebumps appeared on her arms; a shiver ran down her spin. Booth saw her shiver and, mistaking it as a sign of a chill, wrapped her in a close hug. He ran his hand up and down her side trying to create heat through friction.

_**You're everything I need and more**_

_**It's written all over your fac**_

_**eBaby I can feel your halo**_

_**Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo**_

_**I can see your halo halo halo**_

Brennan looked up at Booth, and saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Her heart speed up, and she buried her face in his shoulder. To her confusion, Booth was rubbing her back making soothing noises; the sound of sobs filled her ears. She realized the sobs where coming from her. The surprise at the realization caused her to tighten her grip on Booth's neck, pulling him closer.

Several minutes passed before Brennan had calmed enough to speak. Even then she choose to remain silent, fearful that speaking would cause him to stop hugging her.

"Bones," Booth's voice sounded husky. He buried his face in her hair.

"I'm glad your okay," Brennan finally spoke. Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. "I… I don't know what would happen if you had…" Brennan trailed off unable to complete her sentence.

"I know Bones. I know"

"I… I don't know why… I mean." Brennan struggled to explain the turmoil she was feeling. Booth pulled back slightly.

"You don't know why what?" he asked, one arm around her waist, holding her close. His free hand lightly traced patterns on her arm; it made her heart pound and feel relaxed at the same time.

"I was… so scared Booth. Knowing you could die… I mean everyone dies. But its natural to experience fear when faced with the possibility of a… traumatic death." Brennan paused to gather her thoughts. "But, I was more scared… when I thought about never seeing you again." her eyebrows burrowed as she frowned. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Its… illogical. The fear is still there. Even though your standing right in front of me… I just… I don't understand." Tears began to fall more freely as she spoke. Booth remained silent giving her a chance to keep going.

"Bones" Booth finally said. The unfamiliar look in his eyes was back. His hand trailed up her arm, and cupped her cheek. "I was scared too. It isn't illogical… Its love." he explained, watching her carefully for a reaction. Relief filled him when he didn't see her shut down and go into extreme scientist mode. Throwing caution into the wind, he bowed his head and brushed his lips against hers.

Brennan leaned into him amazed at how soft his lips felt. Electric shocks ran down her spine; yet another first experience for her. Feeling her consent, Booth swept his tongue across the seam of her lips; they were sweet and intoxicating. His hand slide from her cheek and buried itself in her silky hair. He gently tugged at it, making her tilt her head up. He slipped his tongue between her lips and began to massage her tongue with his own. A moan escaped their throats simultaneously. Bones ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of his toned muscles tensing beneath her teasing fingertips. Booth slid his hands to her hips, and began directed he backward toward the bedroom.

* * *

Brennan woke up wrapping tightly in Booth's arms feeling amazing. She stretched as well as she could from the embrace that entrapped her. Her slight movements woke Booth, who responded by nuzzling his face to her neck and nibbling it.

"Morning," he murmured huskily. Tenderly he kissed just below her earlobe. Bones hummed in approval, then suddenly pulled away. Booth looked at her in mild confusion, afraid she'd come to regret their night together.

"Booth," she began. She took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye. "I love you."

Booth gazed at her for a moment, basking in the joy of having her in his arms and of her confession. A grin formed on his lips as he leaned and touched his lips tenderly to hers.

"I love you too Bones." He said against her lips. He kissed her again, and rolled over pinning her beneath him, fully intent on showing just how much he loved her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
